


Alien

by E350tb



Category: DCU (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: “Hey Steven, do your moms know anything about any other aliens?”





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored last night and wrote this.

**Alien**

“Hey Steven, do your moms know anything about any other aliens?”

Sour Cream’s question is casual, but my heart skips a beat. 

_ Calm down, Sadie, _ I tell myself internally,  _ It's just a normal question... _

Steven shrugs, turning to Peridot, who’s going through his fridge in the kitchen. She's the only gem in the beach house at the moment, apart from Steven, and she looks like she's already raring to answer the question. Steven smiles at her and she bolts over to the coffee table.

“Gems have encountered numerous alien species,” she explains, “Mostly indigenous fauna on jungle or tropical worlds. We haven't encountered any other civilisations in hundreds of years.”

“Only hundreds?” Connie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” nods Peridot, “Not since Krypton.”

“K-Krypton?”

I mentally curse - I shouldn't have stuttered.

“Yes, Krypton,” replies Peridot, “A reasonably advanced civilisation that nevertheless failed to prevent their planet from exploding. Unfortunate. If they had colonised other worlds, they wouldn't have had a problem.”

“What were they like?” asks Jenny eagerly.

“They were  _ very _ similar to you in appearance,” replies Peridot, “But much more advanced. That's why we left them alone. They… weren't worth the hassle of conquering.”

“So they looked like us,” Buck nods, “Interesting.”

“There could be one right here and nobody would ever know,” says Peridot.

She shakes her head.

“But they're all gone now,” she says, “I'm afraid you'll never get to meet one.”

“Dang,” sighs Sour Cream, “That's  _ lame _ .”

Part of me feels for him - another part notes the irony of that statement.

Suddenly, Jenny’s phone beeps. She picks it up and curses.

“I've gotta be at work in ten,” she says, “Meet up same time Friday?”

“Yep,” nods Buck, “My place next time.”

Jenny grins, says her goodbyes and heads for the door. She brushes past me - I try not to blush. Buck and Sour Cream aren't far behind - Buck’s going to Sour Cream’s place for dinner. Peridot wanders off into the bathroom.

“It's a shame all the Krypton people are gone,” sighs Steven, “It’d be fun to meet one.”

“Well, maybe there's some left,” I reply, “You never know.”

Technically he's known one for years, actually.

“Yeah, maybe,” says Steven, “You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Nah,” I shrug, “Mom’s cooking tonight. Don't wanna miss that.”

That's completely not true - I just want to be alone for a moment.

“Okay,” Steven smiles, “Goodnight, Sadie!”

“Goodnight, Sadie!” says Connie.

“Goodnight, guys.”

I step outside, walking down the steps and up the beach. I stop about halfway between the house and Beach City, picking up a big rock from the ground and closing my fist around it.

So the gems know about Krypton - or at least Peridot does. I feel an urge to ask them what they know, if they ever went there, what they've seen or heard. Did they have pictures? What was it like?

But I  _ can't _ . I can't talk to them about it because I can't tell them the  _ truth _ .

Heck, I can't even talk to Lars about how I feel about this like I used to.

I open my fist. The rock has been ground into dust. I didn't even think I was squeezing it that hard.

Maybe I should tell them. Maybe it wouldn't go as badly as that hologram of dad - my real dad - had said it would. Maybe gems could be trusted - or at very least, Steven’s family could. Maybe I should just decide for myself.

I run a hand through my hair. I need some time to think on my own. I need  _ solitude _ .

I kick off the ground and soar into the air, heading north.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~(*crosses out Gem and Kryptonian*) One day I'll make Sadie every alien ever.~~
> 
> I've got a lot of projects at the moment, so I probably won't continue this for a while. 
> 
> But in any case, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
